Black Heart
by Serendia
Summary: Con la búsqueda de una alianza por parte del Reino del Corazón con el Reino del Trébol, llegan a la ciudad real un grupo de magos extranjeros que no van a pasar desapercibidos. Forzados a unirse a los Black Bulls deberán ingeniárselas para mantener una tapadera amistosa mientras tratan de cumplir con sus propios intereses. ¿Qué relación tienen con los recientes ataques terroristas?


Antes de nada, indicar que este fic se sitúa tras el arco del Entrenamiento de las Aguas Termales. Cambiaré la historia a partir de ese punto más o menos, aunque intentaré no alejarme demasiado del argumento principal.

Todo esto viene a que me he dado cuenta de que hay una cantidad insultantemente baja de fics de Black Clover y si a eso le sumamos mi devoción por crear OCs sale algo como esto; espero que os guste.

* * *

Alys estaba segura de que nunca, en todos sus años de vida, se había visto sometida a una humillación tan grande como aquella.

De pie, en el centro de una enorme y lujosa sala, rodeada de sus compañeros –magos militares del Reino del Corazón– y siendo observada, analizada y juzgada se sentía como si se encontrara en una feria de ganado. Estaba esperando a que en cualquier momento alguien le fuera a meter los dedos en la boca para asegurarse de que todos sus dientes seguían en su sitio y no tuviera alguna enfermedad mal disimulada.

En defensa de los magos del Reino del Trébol que los estaban recibiendo, iba a decir que no todos tenían esa mirada tan despectiva en sus ojos y no caminaban a su alrededor como si fueran escoria que no merecieran respirar el mismo oxígeno que ellos. De hecho, aquella actitud en particular la mantenía en concreto solo uno de ellos, aunque no por ello irritaba menos a Alys.

—Pues no parecen gran cosa —masculló sin siquiera tratar de disimular el desagrado en su voz. Era más humillante todavía teniendo en cuenta que el comentario venía de un tipo que consideraba que peinar su flequillo con una trenza y colgar de ella una cruz que le cruzara toda la cara era algo que pudiera mostrarse en público como si fuera elegante.

Alys se mordió la lengua, recordando que no podía estallar en un momento como aquel. Además, en parte sabía qué imagen ofrecían los pobres magos desamparados del Reino del Corazón, especialmente cuando se agrupaban todos. Rostros apagados y oscuros, con las secuelas del hambre y la pobreza dibujadas en ellos; años de sobrevivir como buenamente pudieron en la decadencia de un país venido a menos, bajo las órdenes de un rey cruel, despiadado e insensible dejaban una marca imborrable en el rostro de los hombres.

—No deberías juzgarlos antes de verlos en acción —repuso otro, parecía muchísimo más joven que los demás y tenía el pelo completamente despeinado, como un lunático. Sin embargo, los miraba entusiasmado, especialmente al escuadrón de Alys, a los que estudiaba con un atisbo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

La chica sabía a qué podía deberse. Ellos eran, con diferencia, los más jóvenes de la sala y, si bien no parecían tampoco excesivamente poderosos o majestuosos, aún no tenían impregnada en su esencia la derrota que acompañaba a todos los adultos del corazón.

Alys miró por el rabillo del ojo al resto de escuadrones más veteranos, preguntándose si realmente merecía la pena someterse a tal humillación por lo que estaban haciendo.

¿Tan desesperadamente necesitaban esa alianza?

Habían vivido durante décadas, una generación entera, bajo la mano de hierro del rey, que por culpa de una mala gestión y una suerte de decisiones desastrosas los habían conducido a la miseria, el hambre y la violencia. Actualmente el Reino del Corazón era un lugar pobre que apenas sí daba lo suficiente como para que sus propios habitantes no murieran de inanición, pero el tirano que los empujó a ello había muerto hacía unos meses. Su sucesor era un poco estúpido, pero tenía un buen corazón que realmente quería lo mejor para sus súbditos.

Lamentablemente parecía que la única idea que se le había ocurrido para empezar era buscar una alianza con el Reino del Trébol y, puesto que no tenían absolutamente nada para ofrecer salvo potencia militar, había enviado a media docena de escuadrones de su propio ejército, personalmente seleccionados entre los que se ofrecieron a participar en aquel absurdo.

Lo único seguro de aquel plan, era que el Reino del Corazón había perdido treinta notable magos cuya presencia en el Reino del Trébol no garantizaba ni su supervivencia ni la consolidación de una alianza.

Frente a ellos, los que se habían presentado como los líderes de los Caballeros Mágicos los observaban y evaluaban, tratando de vislumbrar algo más allá de lo que mostraban, poniendo especial interés en el propio escuadrón en el que se encontraba Alys.

La chica miró de reojo a sus compañeros, preguntándose cómo estarían sobrellevando aquel intenso escrutinio. Lo cierto es que era sorprendente lo jóvenes que parecían en comparación con el resto: tanto Lórien –alto, delgaducho y desgarbado, con sus modales excesivamente sobrios y su actitud de erudito neurótico– como Bowie –rubio, pálido y de rasgos angelicales, transmitiendo bondad en cada gesto y cada expresión– tenían 19 años con una diferencia de solo unos meses; Jazz, a pesar de tener solo 20 llevaba años siendo el líder de su propio escuadrón y nunca nadie había cuestionado su autoridad pese a su juventud –quizás su actitud fría y hostil hacia la gente que no era cercana a él tenía algo que ver con el miedo que infundaba a su paso–; Diana era la mayor con 21 años recién cumplidos y solía encontrar un placer indecible en restregárselo por la cara a Alys, que a falta de unos meses para cumplir 19 años, era la más joven del pintoresco grupo.

Lo importante era que sus rostros no estaban apagados y derrotados, había un atisbo de rebeldía escondido tras sus pupilas, la esperanza y el deseo de luchar para no quedarse estancados y no hundirse en el fango. No habían dejado que la vida los aplastara.

—Ya, espero que llegado el momento tengan algo que mostrar —replicó el hombre de pelo plateado sin cambiar un ápice su actitud hacia ellos.

Alys apretó los puños, pero antes de que pudiera pasar algo terrible que lo echara todo a perder, la mano cálida de Bowie agarró su muñeca con suavidad y le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora que decía más de mil palabras. Si era por él, haría un esfuerzo por comportarse de una manera civilizada.

—Quizás hasta se sorprenda —a pesar de su resolución por mantenerse tranquila, aquel comentario tratando de sonar imponente le hizo resoplar. Había sido Nick, el soldado encargado de liderar al grueso de los escuadrones enviados: Alys le concedería que tenía un maná considerable y una magia de lo más interesante, pero no sabía cómo hacerse respetar.

—Bueno, el caso es que ha sido un largo viaje y todos estos hombres estarán cansados, lo mejor será que coman algo y se instalen adecuadamente —habló el que se había presentado como el portavoz del Rey Mago. Alys no había estado escuchando durante las presentaciones, pero había dicho algo como Marx.

Con una insultante docilidad, los magos del Reino Corazón siguieron a los Caballeros Mágicos hasta una sala colindante, llena de mesas a rebosar de comida de aspecto espectacular. Alys nunca había visto tanta comida junta en su vida, ni siquiera en los barracones del ejército, donde supuestamente se alimentaba a todos los soldados.

A pesar de que se moría por lanzarse sobre la mesa más cercana como un perro salvaje, se giró hacia sus compañeros.

—Por fin ha terminado, ¿he sido la única que se sentía como un objeto siendo evaluado y criticado? Creo que no he pasado por nada tan humillante en toda mi vida —se quejó haciendo una mueca.

—Y que lo digas, me han entrado ganas de estamparle mi grimorio en la cara. Ni magia ni mierdas —refunfuñó Diana frunciendo el ceño y arrancando una carcajada ahogada a Alys.

Diana era alta, pero delgada; ni ella se había escapado de las secuelas del hambre y la pobreza. Tenía el pelo negro cortado a navaja, casi rapado por la nuca y dejando mechones progresivamente más largos hasta enmarcar su cara. Sus ojos saltones, de un verde oliva intenso, solían mirar todo a su alrededor con desdén y tenía la piel de un tono cetrino casi enfermizo. Era violenta y explosiva y, además, tenía una habilidad casi innata para irritar a Alys.

Lamentablemente, también era su mejor amiga.

—Así que no parecemos gran cosa... —murmuró Jazz para sí mismo, ignorando la conversación que estaban manteniendo las dos féminas del grupo.

Alys le miró de reojo, casi parecía que paladeara aquellas palabras, como si las asimilara muy lentamente, tratando de desentrañar algún misterio oculto tras ellas. Con su despeinado cabello negro, sus ojos grises y duros como la plata y su actitud glacial fuera cual fuera la situación, estaba claro que era un líder nato.

Un líder con mucho orgullo y amor propio, si se permitía uno el apunte, por lo que la chica sabía que aquella ofensa no quedaría sin respuesta, para bien o para mal.

—Como sea, dejad de quejaros —intervino Lórien sacudiendo la cabeza—. Se supone que ahora pueden hablar con nosotros personalmente si así lo quieren, ¿no? Procurad mantener un comportamiento mínimamente civilizado.

Por supuesto, si Jazz era el líder del escuadrón, Lórien era el maestro indiscutible cuando de modales se trataba. De hecho, solía mantenerse en aquella actitud tan pomposa y era tan pulcro con su aspecto que nadie diría que había salido de la calle como una vulgar rata, como el resto de sus compañeros. Aunque lo cierto era que encajaba en el papel de niño rico, con su cabello castaño claro lo suficientemente largo como para recogerlo en una coleta baja y su ropa impoluta y de buen corte.

—Pero es que eso es aburrido —replicó Alys, haciendo un mohín. Cogió un pastelito de una de las bandejas y lo sopesó entre sus dedos, pensativa—. ¿No creéis que se nos ha ido un poco de las manos? —añadió bajando un poco el tono, en actitud conspirativa—. ¿Vamos a sacar algo con esta alianza? No hemos terminado nuestro trabajo en el Reino del Corazón.

El resto de sus compañeros cruzaron una mirada dubitativa, estaba claro que todos compartían sus inquietudes y, aunque nunca lo dirían en voz alta, el plan de la alianza no estaba entre sus prioridades. Sin embargo, Jazz sacudió la cabeza.

—Llámalo intuición, sé que avanzaremos más estando aquí —clavó en ella sus ojos duros y fríos y, si no fuera porque casi lo conocía mejor que a sí misma, no hubiera visto en ellos el atisbo de comprensión que dulcificaba ligeramente su mirada—. Es lo que tenemos que hacer, Alys. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Optó por llevarse el pastelito a la boca de una sola vez para no tener que contestar.

—Mocosos, ¿por qué parece que no tramáis nada bueno? —Alys dio un respingo y se atragantó con el pastelito al escuchar aquella voz tan repentinamente detrás de ella.

A trompicones y tratando de que la comida pasara por el conducto correcto se giró tanteando su cintura en busca de su propio grimorio. Frente a ella había un hombre enorme y musculoso, muy desaliñado y de aspecto peligroso. No ayudó en su pobre intento de mantener su integridad a la hora de tragar y acabó tosiendo y escupiendo toda la pasta masticada sobre el tipo de aspecto peligroso.

Casi podía escuchar algo muy profundo en el corazón de Lórien, su amor por la etiqueta, partiéndose en mil pedazos.

Antes de poder hacer absolutamente nada, la mirada del tipo enorme se volvió torva y oscura y, con una mueca feroz, le agarró con una fuerza descomunal de la cabeza y la levantó en peso.

—Vas a morir por lo que has hecho, pequeña escoria —anunció con voz de ultratumba.

—No queremos problemas —Alis miró por el rabillo del ojo a Jazz, que sin un atisbo de duda se había adelantado lo suficiente como para agarrar de la muñeca al hombre aterrador. La sonrisa tensa en sus labios y su mirada peligrosa indicaba que no le importaba enzarzarse en una pelea a muerte en aquel instante si lo consideraba oportuno.

Incluso notaba como su maná comenzaba a agitarse, nervioso e impaciente por la inminente pelea.

Por suerte, antes de que la cosa fuera a más, notó como la presión sobre su cabeza disminuía y cayó al suelo con un golpe estrepitoso. En cuestión de segundos, Bowie estaba a su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada que ella desestimó con un gesto: no tenía ninguna herida. Por el rabillo del ojo constató que Diana también había adoptado una actitud hostil, dispuesta saltar cuando fuera necesario y que incluso Lórien parecía molesto.

—Vaya, parecéis mocosos que no tenéis ningún tipo de amor por la vida —el coloso pasó ahora a fulminar a Jazz con la mirada. Alys dirigió la mano hacia su propio grimorio y cerró los dedos en torno a su lomo, preguntándose cómo había podido degenerar tanto la situación en apenas unos segundos.

Recordó que, dado lo problemático que solía ser su escuadrón, muchos se habían opuesto manifiestamente a que estuvieran entre los elegidos; Alys entre ellos. Lo que no esperaba era que lo mandase todo a la mierda tan pronto.

—Estamos en un lugar desconocido y potencialmente hostil —replicó Jazz sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión, pero retirando la mano de la muñeca del hombre—. Solo cuidamos de los nuestros.

A aquella declaración de intenciones le siguió un silencio tenso, parecía que todos en la sala los miraban expectantes. Incluso muchas personas del Reino del Corazón parecían al borde de un ataque por lo mucho que se habían desmadrado las cosas en cuestión de segundos. Alys estaba empezando a inquietarse de verdad por el incómodo silencio cuando el hombre estalló en fuertes carcajadas totalmente fuera de contexto.

—Me gustáis, mocosos —sonrió desafiante. Tenía la mirada de un loco—. Soy Yami Sukehiro, capitán de los Black Bulls. Y os quiero en mi equipo.

Por alguna razón, eso sonó a "problemas" en los oídos de Alys.

* * *

La situación que se describe en el País del Corazón (así como el país en sí mismo, puesto que aún no ha salido en el manga pese a que saldrá algún País del Corazón con total seguridad) es completamente de mi invención. No hay nada oficial al respecto.


End file.
